marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingpin
| ih = | smu = | auts = | voice = Roscoe Lee Browne | other = Spider-Carnage Universe Spider-Man (Armored) Universe }} Moriarty Wilson is best known as the entrepreneur Wilson Fisk. Secretly, Fisk is known as the Kingpin of Crime. Biography Moriarty Wilson was a chubby child, made fun of by all the neighborhood children. One day he saw his father robbing a bank. Moriarty was then scooped up in his father's activities until he was arrested. Moriarty spent years in prison where he made contacts and learned skills. When released, he built his criminal empire bigger and better than all others. He then had his traitorous father killed. First run of Spider Slayers Following Norman Osborn's revealing of the Black Widow being ready, Kingpin questioned if anyone believed he was involved. After Norman Osborn confirmed no one held suspicions, Kingpin expressed his belief that his life of crime had been jeopardized by the sudden appearance of Spider-Man. Kingpin questioned Osborn on how he could run his worldwide empire when he could not even fully control his base of operations. Following Osborn's explaining of the Black Widow's abilities, Kingpin went on to demand that Spider-Man be neutralized. Though Osborn stated that Kingpin did not have anything to worry about, He reminded Norman that should the Black Widow fail, he would receive his company. Ultimately, the Spider Slayers failed in defeating Spider-Man and were destroyed in the process. As Alistar Smythe viewed the area in which his father had disappeared, Kingpin questioned if he had seen any signs of his father. As Alistar asked if he knew him, Kingpin revealed to the boy that he was an associate of his fathers and wanted to become one of his. Though Alistar claimed that he did not require associates, Kingpin believed that he had an offer that might change his mind and hypothetically asked him what if he had enough money to create new Spider Slayers. After Alistar questioned why he would do so, Kingpin revealed that he wanted to aid him in destroying Spider-Man, whom he reasoned as the one whom had terminated Alistar's father. Second run of Spider Slayers Spider-Man was quickly targeted by the new Spider Slayers after their creation. As Alistar continued to attack him, Kingpin was shocked to see Spider-Man still alive after the attacks. As Alistar exclaimed that he would not fail, Kingpin hoped he would not either, citing that he was rather hard on employees that did. After Alistar reminded Kingpin that he was only there on a temporary arrangement, Kingpin retaliated by stating that he would only allow Alistar the lab if he destroyed Spider-Man. Ultimately, Alistar failed and Spider-Man remained alive. After Alistar viewed his destroyed machines, Kingpin cited that a deal was a deal, reminding him that he had promised the death of Spider-Man at the hands of his robots and establishing that he would work for him until he did so. Promethium X After observing the announcement of a space shuttle landing, Kingpin suggested to Alistar that the two evacuate, as he believed the shuttle could soon be dropping on the two at any moment and with explosive results. After Smythe revealed his own calculations to him, Kingpin gave thought and chose to contact Rhino, citing that he had a job for him before revealing his interest in Rhino investigating the space shuttle for him. Rhino succeeded in retrieving the Promethium X and quickly brought it to him. After Smythe revealed his interest in studying the artifact, Kingpin revealed his intentions to sell it to a bidder, of which was overdue. After Rhino expressed his belief that to himself it merely looked like a rock, Kingpin hit him on the head and told him to not confuse it for such. Following Alistar's questioning of the Kingpin of how precisely he was going to examine the Promethium X without the tools required to do so, Kingpin merely responded that he should get them. After Alistar asked how they were going to retrieve the tools from an inaccessible place like the government, Kingpin claimed that nothing was inaccessible to him and called the Rhino again, with the task of infiltrating the government. As part of his empire, he made deals with Norman Osborn, Alistair Smythe, Hobgoblin, and Herbert Landon. However, the superhero Spider-Man ruined many of his plans. Even Daredevil was a thorn in his side. He assembled the Insidious Six to deal with the wallcrawler but even they could not defeat him. He eventually tried to find the doomsday device built by Red Skull but was captured and arrested. Powers and Abilites Personality Relationships Alternate Versions Spider-Carnage Universe In the Spider-Carnage Universe, Kingpin teamed up with Hobgoblin, Green Goblin, Alistair Smythe, and Spider-Carnage. Spider-Carnage tricked him into thinking they would hold the world for ransom when he really wanted to destroy every single reality. He was stopped by the Spider-Men. Spider-Man (Armored) Universe In the Spider-Man (Armored) Universe, Wilson Fisk was Peter Parker's lawyer. However, he was also tricked by Spider-Carnage and defeated by Spider-Man and Peter's fiance Gwen Stacy. Background Kingpin was voiced by Roscoe Lee Browne. Browne, a black man, portrays a white man. Coincidentally, in the ''Daredevil'' film and he is portrayed by Michael Clarke Duncan as a black man. He could be considered Spider-Man's greatest enemy due to his prominence in the series. In the Comics He was always known as Wilson Fisk. The history about him changing his name is original. He rose through the ranks of crime on his own at a very early age. His fatherly aspect is also original. He is often portrayed as a Daredevil villain since he knows his dual identity as Matt Murdock. The team is called the Sinister Six, rather than Insidious, and he did not form the team and generally is not involved. Richard Fisk did not know about his father's activities. When he learned them, he faked his death and become a rival called the Schemer and later took on the mantle of the Rose. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Wilson Fisk (Earth-92131) at Marvel Database *Wilson Fisk (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Powerless Humans Category:Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Insidious Six